


The Most Huggable Man

by Jong_Ae_Min



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Manga & Anime, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jong_Ae_Min/pseuds/Jong_Ae_Min
Summary: Bong Jaehyun is consistently voted as the Number 1 Most Huggable Actor for 15 straight months in South Korea, that is until a rookie actor named Kim Jibeom came and snatch his title. What will happen if the two people cross worlds?Slightly based on the Manga/Anime "Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu”. IT IS ADVISED NOT TO READ/WATCH THE MANGA/ANIME AS IT MIGHT SPOIL THE STORY. Updates will be done almost every week.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first-ever medium-to-large-scale fic please forgive me for future problems that I will encounter.

“Aaaaaaand cut! Good job everybody. Thank you for today Mr. Jaehyun.”  
“Of course, my pleasure. Youngtaek come on, let's go. I got schedules after this right?”  
“Yes sir, come this way please.”

  


Bong Jaehyun is the biggest name in the industry. He is on his 3rd year as an actor and is consistently voted as the Number 1 Most Huggable Actor for 15 straight months conducted by the leading magazine in South Korea, that is until…

  


“Youngtaek, stop the van on the next bookstore, I'm buying some books.” he ordered. “By buying some books meaning buying this month's ELLE just to see your face on that ranking, right?” Youngtaek responded, but Jaehyun countered, “And what about it? It means my popularity's still there. Nothing's more important in an actor than his popularity because it means money.” “All right all right, go and wear these, you'll need them.” Youngtaek pulled out a mask and hat and reached them to Jaehyun, “Thanks manager.” He replied while wearing the items. 

  


The van stopped, he walked out and into the bookstore he went, straight into the magazine section and quickly noticed an opened the newest, February issue of ELLE. There he looked for the rankings of the Most Huggable Actor and was left in a shock when saw his name under the 2nd Rank. He quickly skipped through his page and read the person who got the 1st rank. There it said “Kim Jibeom, a 5-month rookie actor, is the new Number 1 Most Huggable Actor!” Jaehyun almost threw the magazine back to the pile and shouted “WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH?” The uproar caused the people inside to stare at him, which made him apologize to the people. 

  


One person, however, poked his shoulders and talked to him, “Hey, that bitch you were calling, that’s me, you know.” He was shocked, looking towards that person to see Kim Jibeom in the flesh, wearing a mask and hat, which made him flustered. Realizing the situation, he rushed back to the company van. He quickly shut the door back and shouted, “Youngtaek! Hurry up! We need to get to the next schedule! I've had enough of this shit!” in which the manager responded, “Aye aye sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammatical errors heheh~ leave some comments so I know where I can improve on my work!


	2. You’re Stealing My Lead Character Position!

“Why? Why the heck is this rookie bitch here?” Jaehyun mumbled as he crumpled the magazine’s corner with his thumb and index finger. “Me, a 3-year elite actor, defeated by this 5-month rookie? I will never accept this blasphemy. This is the biggest insult in the entertainment world!” There on the opposite side on the table was the Number 1 Most Huggable Actor of February Kim Jibeom, who was also the lead actor on the newest drama Jaehyun is casted for. “You got my title this month, and now you’re getting my career? I always get lead roles on my dramas and this bitch is clearly stepping on the lines. Huh, wait and see how I will take that back when we shoot.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days ago…

 

“How the hell did this happen? Why did you not do anything about this?” Jaehyun busted into the CEO’s office, throwing a February issue of ELLE on the desk. “Come on Jaehyun, you can’t just force your way into the boss’ office!” Youngtaek followed him. “It’s fine Youngtaek. You may leave the two of us here.” “Yes, CEO Kim.” he replied.

 

“This is horrendous! I held that title for fifteen months and you aren’t even doing something about it? I bring money to this company, yet you’re not doing anything about me, Mr. Kim Sunggyu.” He yelled as he slammed his hands on the desk. “It IS a poll, Mr. Bong Jaehyun, we can’t manipulate the voting made by the public. Besides, you were never even interested on that topic the whole time. Why care now?” Sunggyu rebutted, which made Jaehyun speechless. “Calm down and sit. We have a new project for you.” The CEO said. “Oh? What is it about?” the actor asked as he calmly sat on the seat in front of the desk.

 

“It’s a drama. They’re having it on KBS.” Sunggyu said as he handed over a folder, “The overall things are in there, plot, plans, tentative schedules. The whole details are going to be revealed later in the script reading. There you’ll meet the other casts too. I will talk with your manager with this to properly fix your current schedules to let this fit in.” “Great, a new lead role. A medical drama huh. Thanks boss, now I’m gonna prepare to get back that title next month.” Jaehyun smirked. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! Now, go to your next schedule and tell Youngtaek to go to my office to report.” “Yeah boss, gotcha.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“This is going to be my first lead role since my debut. Thank you for giving me the opportunity and trust. Let us create a strong bond and an enjoyable environment.” Jibeom proclaimed as he bowed in front of the casts and staff, which made everyone clap on him.

 

“This dumbass really getting the attention of everyone. Huh, I’m gonna crush your hopes and dreams when filming starts, you tiny bug.” Jaehyun said in his mind.

 

The director of the drama then adjourned the meeting, “Thank you everyone for coming on the script reading. We’ll start the shoot next week. May you all have a wonderful day.”

 

As Jaehyun stood from his seat to return to his car, a person called his name. “Mr. Bong Jaehyun!” he turned around, seeing Jibeom who ran toward his direction. “I’m thrilled to work with you again after three months! Especially since we have so much scenes together on this project. I’m looking forward to next week’s shooting!” he exclaimed.

 

“Huh, this kid is really getting on my nerves.” Jaehyun thought.

 

“Of course. It has been a while since that project. Oh right, I’m sorry about that day on the bookstore.” “No worries, I myself was astounded at the result. I understand your feelings. I don’t bear any hard feelings from you.” Jibeom replied.

 

“Huh, so you’re making yourself an angel in front of everyone. What a cheeky bastard. I’ll pin you down where you belong next week.” Jaehyun reckoned.

 

“Well, see you next week. Have a great day.” He greeted as he turned back from the rookie actor.

 

“Uhm, Mr. Bong Jaehyun?” Jibeom said as he held Jaehyun’s wrist, which made the latter a bit annoyed. “Yes, do you need something else Mr. Kim Jibeom?” “Can I invite you for a drink tonight? I wanted to ask for some advice before filming starts.” The proposal was heard by the director, in which he said “Good idea Jibeom! You’re going to need some lessons from Jaehyun!” “Sorry, but I can’t go tonight because of tight schedules, right Youngtaek?” the older actor said, in which his manager responded, “Your schedules for tomorrow doesn’t start until the afternoon so you’re free to have some tonight.” “Good! Good! Jibeom, go and listen to what Jaehyun says and make sure to follow his advice.” “I will, Director Nam!”

 

“Crap. I haven’t even agreed on this, yet it sounds like the deal is done. Why the hell would I even teach this stupid man? I’m not going anywhere with this person tonight.” Jaehyun cursed in his mind.

 

“Well that’s good. Take care of him Jaehyun!” the director told him.

 

“I look forward for your guidance tonight Mr. Bong Jaehyun!” Jibeom smiled. “I guess I could give you a few pointers. Let’s go, Mr. Kim Jibeom.” Jaehyun replied.

  


 

“God damn it. Crap. Pure bullshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the overwhelming support for this fic!!! Please leave a comment for suggestions so that I can improve my writing style~ Love lots UWU


End file.
